


Its Gotta Be You

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, when the stars are bright, Oliver and Chloe make a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Gotta Be You

She sat by the window of the rundown motel, curtains drawn, blanket wrapped around her body, a mug of instant coffee clasped between her hands as she gazed up at the clear night sky. It was late, and there was a cool draft coming from the window.

The stars shone brightly and as she stared at them her heart clenching. The last time she’d carved time out of her schedule to gaze at the stars had been with Oliver. He had just gotten back from a trip to Star City and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom before yanking each other’s clothes off and partaking in their special brand of ‘fun’.

After two rounds of exceptionally acrobatic sex, as they lay on the carpeted floor in his living room, his hands lightly stroking her sweat slicked back, she had glanced up at his balcony doors and the view of the bright starlit sky had taken her breath away.

When he’d seen her reaction he tossed her his shirt, pulled on his boxers and dragged her out onto the balcony. They’d spent the next two hours talking, gazing at the stars and making silly wishes while drinking hot chocolate. It was one of those perfect moments that you commit to memory out of a need to replicate that feeling of perfect happiness.

Now memories were all she had for the moment. Chloe let out a long sigh as she leaned her head against the wall. Most of the time as hard as the decisions she had made were, she could handle them. But for some reason tonight things seemed to be catching up to her. Chloe missed Oliver. She missed the way he laughed, the way she’d catch him watching her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

She missed the way he smelt and the way he held her. Chloe’s chest tightened. She did everything she could think of to try and ease the ache that had been building in her chest all day. But it was hard when everything that meant anything was thousands of miles away including Oliver. Chloe tightened her arms around herself. There was nothing to comfort her where she was, it had to be him.

Chloe wouldn’t be okay again until she was in his arms. A single tear slipped down her cheek as her grip on the mug tightened. She needed to be strong. Every step she took led her one step closer to Oliver. She opened her eyes and brushed away the tear before letting her gaze drift back toward the window.

There were dozens of stars shining bright, twinkling in the sky as if they were trying to send her some kind of message. Chloe closed her eyes again, letting her thoughts wander back to that night on the balcony with Oliver. “I wish I could go home,” She whispered. “I wish Oliver was here with me.” She swallowed heavily. “I wish this wasn’t so hard,” Her voice broke and she gave in to the silent tears as she wished that she could just go back to before everything went wrong. And even though she knew that was impossible, night after night she never stopped wishing for it.

It took her several minutes to calm down, but when she finally did, Chloe opened her eyes, wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath. Her gaze caught sight of the big dipper and she followed the constellation to the star directly in front of it…Polaris…True North, the same star that travelers used to use back in the day to find their way home.

Chloe held the star in her gaze even after her eyes started to burn as she tried to relax her body. She would be home soon enough and until then she’d stay strong and make sure the people she loved were safe. “I love you Oliver.” She whispered into the darkened room hoping that wherever he was, he knew that.

 

______

 

 

He stood on the balcony of his penthouse apartment, doors wide open, suit rumpled, glass of scotch clasped tightly between his hands as he gazed up at the clear night sky. It was late, and there was a cool draft blowing around. But Oliver didn’t care, he barely felt the cold.

The stars shone brightly and as he stared at them his heart clenching. The last time he’d actually taken to time to look at the stars had been with Chloe. He had just gotten back from a trip to Star City and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom before yanking each other’s clothes off and partaking in the special brand of ‘fun’ that he loved so much.

After two rounds of what he like to think of as some of the best sex they’d ever had, as they lay on the carpeted floor in his living room, his hands lightly caressing her sweat slicked back, he had seen her glance up at his balcony doors and watched her eyes light up at the view. Oliver remembered smiling at how gorgeous she looked with the light from outside against her skin and he’d realized that he wanted to see that look on her face again.

So he had gotten up from the floor tossed her his shirt, pulled on his boxers and dragged her out onto the balcony so they could look at the stars together. He told her all kinds of stories about the constellations and Greek Mythology before running inside and making them some hot chocolate. They spent the next two hours talking, gazing at the stars and watching her make silly wishes.

It was one of those perfect moments that you commit to memory out of an overwhelming need to replicate that feeling of perfect happiness. Now memories were all Oliver had. He let out a long sigh as she leaned her head against the railing bringing the alcohol to his lips and taking a short sip. It burnt going down and he relished the feeling at least with the pain he knew he was still alive, though sometimes he wondered.

Most of the time he did his best to handle her absence, but the truth was he wasn’t really dealing with it. Oliver missed Chloe. He missed the way her smile lit a room, the way her laugh bubbled up from her throat and made him want to laugh too.

He missed the way no matter what time of day it was she always smelt amazing. Oliver missed holding her in his arms and seeing her face first thing in the morning. His chest tightened as his hands clenched around the glass. He had done everything he could think of to try and ease the ache that had been building in his chest since Chloe traded herself for him.

But nothing he did was enough. There was nothing anywhere that could comfort him except her. Oliver wouldn’t be okay again until she was in his arms. He felt his eyes burn, but he  stopped any tears from falling. He couldn’t keep doing this. He needed to be strong. Every step he took to find her pushed her one step further away. He needed to stop looking for her. As hard as it was he needed to trust that when she was ready she’d come back to him. Oliver let his gaze drift back towards the sky.

There were dozens of stars shining bright, twinkling in the sky and Oliver closed her eyes, letting his thoughts wander back to that night on the balcony with Chloe. “I wish she’d just come home,” He whispered. “I wish Chloe was here with me right now.” He swallowed heavily knowing his words were silly and childish and that wishing on some stupid star wasn’t going to bring her back, but he couldn’t help it.

Oliver would cross oceans; talk to witch doctors, magicians, the god damned tooth fairy if he thought it would bring Chloe back. He let out a tired sigh as he shook his head. “I wish this wasn’t so hard,” He mumbled into the empty night. Oliver wished that he could just go back to before everything went wrong and never go out to that satellite station. He knew it was impossible, but night after night he never stopped wishing for it.

Oliver took another sip of his drink knocking back the entire cup before swallowing hard. He shifted glancing out into the night once again and his gaze caught sight of the big dipper. He followed the constellation to the star directly in front of it…Polaris…True North. He remembered telling Chloe how it was the star that travelers used to use back in the day to find their way home.

Oliver held the star in her gaze even after her eyes started burning again as he tried to keep himself calm. She had to come home to him, Chloe loved him she had said so herself. He needed her and she needed him. He was just going to have to stay strong until she eventually found her way home to him. “I love you Chloe.” He whispered over the city hoping that wherever she was, she knew that.


End file.
